


fire isn't just destruction

by dumbbitchhours



Series: fire isn't just destruction [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ?????, Angst, F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, M/M, firebender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchhours/pseuds/dumbbitchhours
Summary: request: If youre looking for ideas, a firebender reader who hates being a firebender (maybe they disguised themself as a non-bender to join the gaang?) and learns to accept their bending with zuko's help.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: fire isn't just destruction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	fire isn't just destruction

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly hope u like it!!

It was getting dark and you were the last one still sitting by the campfire. It was now long extinguished, thanks to Zuko having snuffed it out with a flick of his wrist. You watched the ash flake away in the soft breeze, some embers still glowing in the old wood.

You wished you could just . . . _be_. You were a firebender, too; however, your own state wasn’t a big fan of you. You had joined an underground group of resistors that worked within the Fire Nation in your early teens. Growing up poor was just enough to radicalize you against the Fire Nation’s imperialism, and you were sure your parents hadn’t even noticed your sudden absence as you left during the day to aid the group. At that point, you were mostly petitioning for the release of unlawfully arrested citizens and giving out food and medical treatment to the homeless. But Ozai did not tolerate any form of resistance, not even this peaceful type. Your group was very clever in their ways.

Shit hit the fan when some members that had managed their way into government were exposed. Those that had gotten such positions would use their power to interrupt military movement, but they had to be extremely careful. Turns out, they weren’t careful enough.

Everyone with so much as suspected affiliation had to flee. They had a bounty on their heads. The Fire Nation liked making examples of “treasonous” people. And you were identified as one of them.

And, long story short, now you were here, at the formerly Crowned Prince’s beach house with Aang, Fire Nation public enemy number one. You never once mentioned your nationality to the Gaang, however; you were afraid they’d think you were a spy. And you could hardly firebend, anyway. You weren’t trained in firebending. You stared at the burnt wood of the campfire mournfully, not being able to summon anything controlled; nothing more than a flicker at the snap of your fingers was safe enough for you to handle.

Your middle finger clicked against the edge of your palm and you watched the small orange light appear just above your thumb. You sighed, releasing the clench in your hand, making the flame disappear. You snapped your fingers again to summon a new flame, maybe a bigger one, and a slightly larger flame crackled above your hand.

“I didn’t know you could firebend.” The raspy voice ripped you from your thoughts, your heart jumped clear out of your chest as you whipped around towards its source. You felt as though you’d jumped six feet into the air, your small flame extinguishing in a flash.

“Fuck, Zuko, you scared me.” You scorned him; a meek, apologetic smile adorning his face.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, hand coming to the back of his neck.

You sighed. You trusted Zuko. You knew how Fire Nation brainwashing worked - you grew up with it. You could only imagine how far deep they had a royal sunk into their propaganda. And Zuko managed to overcome it. You decided it was just in his nature to be good, what with him going completely out of his way to help the Gaang. He seemed as though he had a good heart, but was never once allowed to express and nurture it.

“Don’t tell anybody. No one knows.” You grumbled. Your hands came to cover your face.

“Really? How’s that?” Zuko’s head tilted to the side in curiosity.

“Never came up,” You looked at him, palms away from your face and facing up as you gave a small shrug.

He simply looked at you.

“I can barely firebend, okay. And I didn’t want them to think I was a spy or something. They probably even think I’m Earth Nation. How am I supposed to tell them that hey, actually I’m from the presently most destructive nation in the world and also I’m a glorified arsonist?” You huffed, tendrils of smoke curling from your nostrils. Zuko looked a bit taken aback. Before he could speak, you mumbled, “I don’t want them to get mad at me.” You looked down at your feet.

Zuko sat next to you. “I don’t think they’ll be mad at you.” He said softly.

You were distressed. A twelve year old is responsible for saving the world from Ozai? The leader of your own country? Ridiculous. Your face came back into your hands. “Kids shouldn’t be fighting wars. Sometimes I feel ashamed of my own element.”

A warm hand came to your shoulder. “Fire isn’t just destruction, you know. We need it for light, warmth, to cook food. Things weren’t always like this.” Zuko soothed.

You took a deep breath, leaning into his touch. You nodded in agreement. Zuko's arm came around your shoulders and you rested your head against his neck.

“We probably shouldn’t be the ones responsible for fixing the world, but that’s what it’s come to. Now all we can do is fight and restore balance. You are more than where you’ve come from, take it from me.” You felt his voice rumble through his throat.

“I wish I could've come with and saw the dragons,” You pouted.

"I can always teach you firebending. I'm sure Aang will be thrilled to have someone else to train with." Zuko suggested, hand still rubbing your bicep comfortingly.

You smiled in spite of yourself. "Are you really that miserable of a sparring partner?"

"No - !" Zuko started in an offended tone before pausing to choose his next words in a less heated state. "He does get sick of me ordering him and only him around. A classmate would be good for him."

You shook your head in amusement, remembering Aang's pouts and how he complained that no one else had homework when Sokka and Zuko left to The Boiling Rock. A twelve year old is still a twelve year old, even if he's the avatar. A grimmer thought crossed your mind, however, as you thought about the Gaang witnessing your power. “I don’t know how to tell them, though. I’m really afraid they might get upset.” You knew in your heart that they wouldn’t, but your anxiety never ceases its barking.

Zuko nuzzled your hair. "They won't get upset, not after everything you've done for them." He replied softly.

You could feel his breath fan across your scalp, giving you tingles. You could melt into him just then, the two of you alone out in the clear night with his arm around you.

You hummed in agreement and sighed. "We should get to bed. I'll stick around for your training session with Aang tomorrow." You reluctantly pulled yourself from Zuko's grip and began to stand up.

Zuko grinned up at you from where he was still seated. "You're gonna tell them tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it. Right now I just plan on watching you."

Zuko blushed, unsure of how to respond. His stammering thoughts were interrupted by you tugging on his arm.

"C'mon. Bedtime."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! i now have a [tumblr](https://zukosdumbbitch.tumblr.com)!!!! follow me or send me shit or w/e <333
> 
> also i plan on doing a part 2 for this !


End file.
